Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch member and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a touch member and a method of manufacturing the same having an improved folding characteristic.
Discussion of the Background
Display devices provide information to users by displaying various images on display screens. Recently, foldable display devices with a bendable display member have been developed. Furthermore, such display devices are provided in a form including a display member and a touch member. Accordingly, the touch member may also be folded corresponding to the display member.
The touch member acquires coordinate information about a point at which a touch event occurs and inputs the acquired information. The display member is connected to the touch member and may thereby display an image corresponding to the information input from the touch member.
Unlike flat panel display devices, foldable display devices are foldable, rollable, and bendable, like paper. The foldable devices, having variously changeable shapes, may be easily carried and be more convenient for users. However, touch members used with foldable display devices have typically have poor folding characteristics (i.e., are too stiff and do not easily fold) or they have poor touch sensitive and are unreliable (e.g., electrical connections deteriorate after repeated use).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.